


Time is an Illusion

by abaguettewithaface



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (implied) bottom Nico di Angelo, (implied) top Jason Grace, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Boys In Love, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, but its not really relevant here at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abaguettewithaface/pseuds/abaguettewithaface
Summary: “What time is it?” Jason asked after a few minutes of lazy kissing.“Doesn’t matter.” Nico breathed between kisses. Jason humored him for another moment before rolling them over so Nico was on his back.“We need to be back before lunch, baby.” Jason kissed his jaw, right along his scar. Nico almost didn’t notice when Jason grabbed his wrist and tried to get a look at his watch.He yanked his hand away with a gasp, “No!”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Time is an Illusion

When Nico woke up, he was comfortable and warm. There was a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and a fluffy blanket covering him. His legs were tangled with Jason’s and he was content to stay there forever. Nico let out a content sigh and burrowed deeper into the blanket, tucking his face into Jason’s neck.

“Morning, baby.” Jason mumbled right beside Nico’s ear, making Nico shiver. His voice was deeper than normal and groggy with sleep.

Despite barely being awake, Nico’s heart fluttered at the pet name. He smiled and kissed Jason’s neck, sliding a hand under Jason’s shirt to feel the rippling muscles underneath. He mouthed at Jason’s jaw softly, not hard enough to leave any marks, and mentally rejoiced as Jason let out a sleepy moan right into his ear.

Jason tilted his head down and caught Nico’s mouth in a kiss, gliding his hands over Nico’s waist and hips, pulling him impossibly closer. There wasn’t an inch of space between them, and despite being outside New Rome’s walls, he felt incredibly safe.

“What time is it?” Jason asked after a few minutes of lazy kissing.

“Doesn’t matter.” Nico breathed between kisses. Jason humored him for another moment before rolling them over so Nico was on his back with Jason hovering over him.

“We need to be back before lunch, baby.” Jason kissed his jaw, right along his scar. Nico almost didn’t notice when Jason grabbed his wrist and tried to get a look at his watch. 

He yanked his hand away with a gasp, “No!” He squawked with laughter as Jason growled and tried to grab his wrist again. They wrestled for it, and Nico knew Jason wasn’t trying very hard, because Nico ended up sitting on Jason’s lap, knees planted on either side of Jason’s hips. He held Jason’s hands above his head and bent down to kiss him. “Time is an illusion.” he mumbled into Jason’s mouth.

“Hazel will worry.” Jason said, but he didn’t try to get Nico to move. He kissed back readily, and the moment Nico let go of his hands, they were sliding over Nico’s thighs and wrapping around the small of his back, pulling their bodies flush together.

“She’ll live.” Nico breathed. He felt a particular pressure against his inner thigh and realized with a soft laugh, “You’re hard, Jay.”

Awkwardly, Jason pulled back. His face was red and Nico thought it was kind of adorable. “Is that okay?”

Instead of answering, he arched his back and ground his hips into Jason’s, biting his lip with a smile as Jason let out a strangled groan. “...Babe.” Jason breathed, hands squeezing his hips in warning and giving him a meaningful look.

“It’s okay.” Nico breathed and did it again. A pleasant tingly sensation emanated from his groin and it only grew as their movements continued. Jason thrust upward as he ground down, pushing their clothed erections together blissfully. Nico reached between his own thighs and pressed a pale hand to the tent in Jason’s jeans. “Can I…?”

“Please.” Jason sighed. Nico didn’t waste any time. He unbuttoned Jason’s jeans and reached into his underwear, wrapping his hand around Jason’s cock. He was hard as rock and thicker than Nico had imagined. His small fingers couldn’t fully wrap around it. Jason groaned louder as Nico began pumping his fist around it, throwing his head back. “Fuck, Nico…”

He swiped his thumb over the tip, and Jason’s hips thrusted up sharply, knocking Nico off balance. Jason took advantage of his surprise and suddenly, Nico found himself on his back with Jason hovering between his legs. Jason’s cock rested heavily on Nico’s thigh, and he continued stroking it with pale, delicate fingers. Jason’s hands were caressing his thighs and hips as they kissed, and he wrapped his free arm around Jason’s neck, running his fingers through Jason’s short hair. “Can I touch you, baby?” Jason asked between kisses, considerate to a fault.

“God, yes.” Nico breathed. His heart was thundering in his chest and his hands were shaking. He was glad the bunker was almost too dark to see because he was sure his expression was something horribly embarrassing.

Then his jeans were being unbuttoned and pulled down his legs. He allowed Jason to pull them off completely, followed closely by his underwear. He felt extremely vulnerable like this, especially since Jason still had his pants on. 

“You too.” He pushed Jason’s jeans down until he got the idea and took them off. Their lips only parted for a second as they abandoned their shirts before crashing back together.

Jason’s hand wrapped around both their dicks, pumping them together. The feeling of Jason’s large hands on him made him let out an involuntary whine he would vehemently deny later. “Jay…” It was intense and Nico couldn’t keep up their rhythm of kissing through it. Jason mouthed down to his neck and let out obscene groans into his ear, which only pushed Nico further to the edge of his orgasm.

He came first all over his own stomach, but Jason wasn’t far behind. It was over quickly and Nico was panting under Jason’s weight, feeling sticky as their mess was trapped between their bodies, slowly dripping down the side of his waist onto the mattress.

“Was that okay?” Jason asked quietly after a few moments of laying together in bliss, mouthing at Nico’s jaw softly. Jason’s arms were wrapped around him, his body covering him. He was everywhere, and despite the sticky mess all over him, Nico never wanted to move.

“More than okay, Jay…” he whispered. He brought a hand up to hold Jason’s cheek, guiding him into a slow yet loving kiss. Jason pulled back and covered Nico’s hand with his own, but Nico-- in his hazy state --realized too late what he was doing.

“It’s almost ten.” Jason said, reading Nico’s watch.

“Hey!” Nico yanked his hand back, offended. Jason laughed and made no effort to get off him, still laying between his legs. He whined and dug his heels into Jason’s back, trapping him, “Now I really, really don’t want to leave…”

Jason kissed his cheek, “I know, me either. But we don’t want Hazel to worry, do we? Besides, every morning could be like this if you want, babe.”

Nico blinked at him through the darkness and suddenly a blinding smile took over his face. “Are you asking me to move in with you?” he asked.

“I… think I am. Even though you already live with me.” Jason said sheepishly, as if he was just realizing the implications of what he said, but he didn’t seem to regret it.

“Yeah but… I mean, you’re asking me to sleep in your bed.” Nico pointed out. They had slept in each other’s beds a few times since they started seeing each other, but this was different. They hadn’t been seeing each other very long, and Nico knew that in the old world, moving in together was a big step, but it just felt so natural now. 

“...Yeah.”

Nico’s face was beginning to ache from smiling so hard. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt so happy. He’d spent such a long time by himself that he’d almost forgotten what it felt like to have someone around who cared about him; it was addicting.

“Okay.” he breathed.

“Yeah?” Jason hummed, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. Nico kissed back eagerly, biting softly on Jason’s lower lip instead of replying. “I love you.” Jason breathed into his mouth, so softly Nico almost missed it. 

Nico’s heart leaped and he pulled back from the kiss abruptly, startled. Did he hear that right? His heart thundered in his chest and he wished he could see Jason’s face through the darkness.

“You don’t have to say it back.” Jason was quick to add, “I just-- it felt out of order to-- you know, do this, before I told you… um, but I mean it! I promise it’s not just ‘cause we had sex-- I… fuck, I wanted this to be romantic and we’re both naked and--”

“Shut the fuck up.” Nico said breathlessly, thinking Jason was ridiculous for having any doubt Nico felt the same way, “I love you too. Do you really think I care if it’s romantic?”

Jason let out a sigh of relief, and Nico could hear the smile in his voice, “...No, I guess not.”

“I love you.” Nico repeated softly, “Tell me again?”

Jason laughed and kissed him, “I love you, baby.” Nico let out a breathless giggle and buried his face in Jason’s neck, wrapping his arms around the taller boy’s shoulders. Jason held him just as tight, whispering those three magic words over and over in Nico’s ear. “You’re so cute like this.”

“Shut up.” he muttered. “‘M not…”

“You are.” Jason insisted and cupped Nico’s cheek, forcing him to stop hiding his face. “I love you.” he repeated.

“We’re in love.” Nico said in awe, though it felt cheesy to say it aloud. He felt giddy, like there was nothing in the world that could ruin his mood.

“We’re in love.” Jason agreed, smiling into another kiss.


End file.
